Talk:Single Player Deathmatch
About .arena info About this, I have to partially disagree with your comment. The "entry level manual" description of gametypes is already in the Manual/Gamemodes page. Pages about each single gametype are not for beginner players only, but are general infos aimed to everyone: players, server admins, mappers and developers... they are out from the "Manual/" section of the wiki. Pages about each single gametype are for who wants more detailed infos than those he can already find in the Manual/Gamemodes page... Of course, detailed mapping infos can go to specialized pages such Mapping information for special gametypes (e.g. how to place gametype objectives, in other gametypes), but that one was just a very short note which may have prevented compatibilty issues (although I have not tried what actually happens if setting a third-party map with "single" in its .arena file. Did you?)... I suppose it's important for people to know to do not mess up with "single" mode. --The Gig (Contact me) 07:08, January 15, 2014 (UTC) : I disagree with what you said as well. The information you want to keep in this page is important only for mappers, NOT for everybody else who isn't a mapper and don't want to be one. That's why mapping information should be kept to the mapping-related pages and NOT be scattered all around the wiki. The same with server-related notes. The page you cited also looks more like a bunch of random notes than a wiki article. And worse though, it's a manual page. That just isn't right. Wiki articles (especially when it comes to manuals) are supposed to be articles, not a collection of unsorted notes. Like I said many times before, detail and completeness of information are good until everything else has to be scrificed in order to achieve them, then they stop being good things. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 15:25, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::You just said it's a Manual page, while this one is not. Gig from cell phone. (update: see below) --The Gig (Contact me) 15:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Patience for that specific information "lost" this time, however in general remember that these pages about specific gametypes are not required to be noob-player oriented ("Manual/Gamemodes" does for that). Gig from cell phone. --The Gig (Contact me) 16:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Update: I just realized that maybe with "manual page" you were referring to Manual/Gamemodes page, and not to this one. It's some time I don't work on it, and I can't do now from the phone. If you wish, we can use its talk page to discuss about how to improve it. Please let's talk about it before heavily modifying, thank you. Bye! --The Gig (Contact me) 16:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::After giving a quick read to Manual/Gamemodes page, I agree that some infos there may be moved to more adapt pages. We can use its talk page to decide what should go to the page about each gametype, what to mapping-related pages, what should go to an appendix (if any)and what should remain in that page. However, speaking about wiki, I think in the next days priority will be creating pages for OACMP volume 1 and its maps (however this talk page is not the right place to talk about how to organize such pages). Gig from Mobile. --The Gig (Contact me) 17:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::PS: I have to disconnect now, this is my last post for today. See you tomorrow! --The Gig (Contact me) 17:33, January